


This Shouldn't Happen

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mentioned Amanda Grayson, Possibly BE, Rough Sex, Slave Jim, Slavery, Unhappy Ending, War, and it is a piece of shit, savage - Freeform, this fucking story took forever to finish, though the author think it is a HE story
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 02:20:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 见TAG，不想写summary
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 14





	This Shouldn't Happen

Spock抵达城区的时候，沙尘暴将将酝酿成型，属于他的父亲Sarek的旗帜在风中与黄沙翻滚拨动，发出咧咧拍打的声响。风声掩下了窃窃低语。他走过挑高的空旷走廊，廊柱阴影下聚集扎堆的瓦肯人从黑暗中投射出窥视的目光，黏着他衣袍的下摆一路摇晃。

Spock越过他们，父亲的盟友与治下臣民。他知道只要父亲一直占领着那间厅室里高高放置的椅子，那些暗处的评论就不会暴露在阳光之下。Stonn的长袍划过一个急切的弧度挡在他的脚边。一个并不明智的选择。Stonn向来选择言语挑衅而避免武力交锋，或许Spock应该对这位坚持不懈的骚扰者进行重新评估。

他欣赏审时度势，然而他厌倦阴魂不散的无谓打扰。

“你的父亲有一件礼物要送给你。”Stonn将双手背在身后，像是笨拙地藏起一把淬毒的匕首，“尽管你父亲的智慧毋庸置疑，然而一位不能生育者……”

他没有像其他瓦肯人应该做的那样，明确表达自己对Spock的低劣评价，而是用目光上下扫视Spock。10.8年前，Spock的父亲被年幼的Stonn称为背叛者，愚人，瓦肯的耻辱。瓦肯人不会忘记，瓦肯人的记忆也不会有缺陷。Spock允许自己“人类的眼睛”露出讥讽的情绪。瓦肯人不会“讥讽”，但是瓦肯人认得“讥讽”。

Stonn的五官扭曲着，嘴唇上的肌肉不住地颤抖。他伸出一只手：“混血，不要妄想被承认……”

“Spock！”

Sarek的声音穿过厚重的门板切断了Stonn将要出口的庸俗言论，Stonn隐入黑暗，仿佛夜行动物回归底下巢穴，而Spock在如有实质的召唤中收敛心神。

他走进厅室时，Sarek一如既往地高高端坐，座椅上铺开的棕色野兽的皮毛延伸占领了半个大厅。他的父亲身着黑色的长袍，被灯光拉得长长的影子笼罩着Spock恭敬行礼的身体。Sarek沉默不语地看着他弯下腰的样子，Spock从未明白他的父亲在他的身上看到了什么。

或许是他的妻子。“那个人类女性”。即使他有瓦肯的体征，穿着瓦肯的服饰，他的族人始终认为Spock是一杯掺水的烈酒。这便可以解释为何Spock总是被父亲送到最边远的战场，不闻不问。

Spock的思维在触及母亲的影像时抽搐着退后一步。如果Amanda女士仍然在这个厅室拥有自己的一席之地，那么她会在Spock刚踏入房间时遍将自己的儿子拥入怀中。亲吻他的脸颊，问候他的行程。“我的儿子！”Amanda毫不掩饰她心中的自豪。她红扑扑的脸颊泛着被视为异端的色彩，曾经亲昵地摩挲着Spock的额头。温暖、粘稠、鲜艳的红色，从广场上小小的行刑台一路蜿蜒到Spock的脚下。

Spock起身时猝不及防地撞进了父亲的视线。Sarek的双眼像是一幅墙将Spock的窥视与疑问原封不动地折返。他再次低下自己的头，展现臣服与顺从。

“是何事使你迟延？”Sarek的声音远远地自上方压下Spock。

“Stonn意图与我谈话。”

“谈话”的内容无需赘述，Spock相信Sarek对于自己的领地有足够的管控。年长者似乎洞悉一切的眼神投注在台阶下如此渺小脆弱的继承者身上，他脸上的表情不曾泄露心中的丝毫念头。

“我有一个礼物要赠与你。”Sarek确认了Stonn的言论。

Spock顺着Sarek手的指引望向打开的门。一个笼子被推了进来。高度不足以使一个成年瓦肯站立的狭小空间里，一个生物正用炯炯的目光盯着他。

怨恨。Spock在心里辨认。

“你可以将你的礼物带走了。”Sarek说着，离开了厅室。

Spock目送父亲的背影，然后转身，迎着怨恨的目光直直走向他的礼物。那个生物用长长的枯草一般的头发遮掩了自己的面部，却在Spock的靠近中抬起了下巴，暴露出脆弱的脖颈。

困兽的斗争。并不明智。Spock在笼前站定，他的上半身在那生物的头颅上方悬停。不知为何，他禁不住思考或许Sarek自高处俯视时也看到了同样的画面。Spock的身躯遮挡了照明的光源。阴影中的生物抱紧了自己的腿。它看起来更小了，如同蹲在石头后新生的sehlat。一双蓝色的眼睛从枯黄的头发后面，自低处向他射出利箭般的凝视。肮脏的脸庞上浮现着Spock无法忽视的红晕。红色。Spock心想。

这是一个人类。

-

Spock永远也无法像他的瓦肯同胞那样将人类简单地定义为敌人。

他腹部跳动的心脏向全身运输着并不纯粹的血液。混血。Spock还记得年幼时他一次次将红色与绿色混合。每一次，他所取用的配比不同，便得到不同的颜色。红色是Amanda女士所偏爱的颜色。他的瓦肯头脑清晰地记录着被武器击倒的人类血液喷溅在沙地上的场景。以及在太空中漂浮的断肢。有人类的。也有瓦肯的。它们漫无目的地漂浮着，在视线的错觉下组成无数多手多脚的多头怪物。像是真正意义上的杂种，比Spock更要一目了然的混血。

他的母亲坚持自己的儿子由于人类的基因而更为强大。就如同她过去一遍遍对Spock重复着，用她那双过分柔软、迟钝的手抚摸着Spock为她而战时青肿的额头，用非感应的笨拙方法传递着自己的思维。

“控制你的情绪，承认它，控制它。我的儿子，利用它。你比他们所有的瓦肯加起来都要强大。”

Spock不曾纠正过母亲，她所谓的实力对比并不是简单的数字叠加和大小比较那样简单。就如同他从未允许自己沉溺于记忆的宫殿里其它贮存的寥寥片段。清晨偷偷观察他练习武术时从灌木丛后曳出的裙摆，或者夜晚搂着他在阳台上，贴着他的耳朵哼唱的人类摇篮曲。

人类倾向于夸张。Spock的父亲告诉他。但人类并不是一无是处。

Spock在笼子前蹲下。一个人类。于是当下在Spock心中，人类分为了三类：母亲，敌人，礼物。

年轻的继承人许久未曾收到过一份礼物。礼物是不合逻辑的，其背后的目的是暧昧的，无法明晰的。瓦肯人只会在双方皆有需求时提供交换的意愿，换取物质，换取帮助，换取债。一份礼物可以表达许多未尽之语，或许是关爱，倾慕，牵挂。Amanda是这样告诉他的儿子的。Spock偶尔好奇他的母亲生活在怎样的世界里，她又是如何处理过去与现实的巨大落差。此时此刻 这毫无意义，Amanda死了。而Spock在成年之际收到了一份礼物。

他细细观察着。“礼物”这个词在他的口中被反复品尝，每一个字母音节在舌尖牙齿咬合处搅动。一个人类礼物，来自他的父亲。Stonn的预告，他的成年。许许多多事件在他的心中反复浮现，Spock感受到一丝不同寻常的味道。

人类在瓦肯人毫无收敛的注视下蜷缩起身体，一丝不挂的躯体上一颗水珠从肩膀上颠簸滑动，消失在臀后的曲线下。人类交叠着双腿极力想要将自己的性征藏起，响亮的呼吸带动着后背的肌肉骨骼上下起伏。他的皮肤泛着淡淡的红色。他记起铁锈的味道。人类的血液喷溅在脸上是温热粘稠的，在地上凝固后是深棕色的。此刻，红色是人类白皙的皮肤上散布着的浅色小点。一条浮起的伤跨越了人类的后腰，与另一条竖向的更短但看起来更深的伤痕交错。

Spock想要获取更多信息。

他捕捉到了陌生的气味，他猜那是人类特有的，混含着大量水汽与盐分的气息。Spock脱去手套，右手小心翼翼地向人类伸去，如同夜晚沙丘里匍匐前进的爬行动物。人类在窄小的空间里徒然地后退，他咬着嘴唇但喉咙传出粗嘎的警告，对于瓦肯人灵敏的耳朵来说有些尖锐刺耳。他似乎放弃了那些无畏且无谓的抗争，随着脱去的衣服和洗去的污渍只剩下堪堪克制的惊恐。

仆人们都被他遣散了。Spock略显空荡的房间对于一个瓦肯和一个人类来说大得并无必要。他的手在空中停滞了2.3秒，然后垂落搭在地面上。Spock蹲坐在地上，人类将半张脸埋在膝盖间，只露出一双警惕的眼睛。他蜷缩时折叠起柔软的腹部，缩起脆弱的脖子，将后背抵在栏杆上，他在无法搏斗的情况下绝望地试图保护自己。恐惧是无用的。Spock等待着他的礼物明白这一事实。他观察着那双在瓦肯星罕见的蓝色的眼睛。只有远在边陲的少数民族和那些血统不纯的瓦肯人才会有异色的眼珠，而这样的瓦肯人若非有强大的战斗能力或精神力量，往往都会沦为奴隶。

就像他的礼物。

Spock——身份尊贵但血统不纯的瓦肯人，端详着人类，第一次对自己所有物前所未有地感到满意。尽管这份礼物背后有着太多的计算和考量。事已至此，他决定召唤并使用他的礼物。

“奴隶。”

Spock对自己的礼物说出第一句话。这是一个毫无意义的记录，或许在Spock的个人历史里是一个重大的节点，或许将来Spock回顾往昔，意识到这一句话开启了一个重大的转折。当下，被唤作奴隶的人类睁大了他的双眼，瞳孔在复杂的情绪中放大，似乎在艰难地理解这个词的称呼对象和含义。

人类开口，他的嘴唇上有一块微微翘起的死皮。人类的嘴唇是淡红色的。他的声音低哑，像是一根被绷紧后反复拉扯的琴弦。

“操你。”人类说。

这是他对Spock说出的第一句话。

-

Spock的教育包括对瓦肯帝国的敌人，即地球联邦的研究学习。语言，历史，科技状态，政治形态。

他的母亲在卧室里向他灌输人类的情感、人类社区彼此情绪连结的方式。他的母亲用简易却生动的图画教他“苹果”、“大海”、“野餐”这样遥不可及的词语。由此父亲说他遭遇到来自妻子的背叛。

来自拥有社区、大海与苹果的地球，甚至可能还参加过野餐的人类迅捷地半蹲起身，双手握紧了Spock眼前的栏杆，他们视线齐平，忽然拉近的距离打了Spock一个措手不及。Spock第一次结结实实地意识到人类曾经是一个战士。他控制住自己想要向后倒去的身体，直视人类的双眼，甚至用自己的视线压迫人类。蓝色的眼睛里有冰冷的光芒在起伏，Spock看到了自己模糊的倒影。

“我不是。”

人类声音嘶哑，凸起的喉结像一把尖厉的锥子，瞄准了Spock的胸膛随时准备发出致命一击。可惜瓦肯人的心脏不在此处。Spock一言不发，人类的面庞上是战争留下的痕迹，是被俘的不幸与疲惫。然而他年轻的五官奇迹般保留了一丝稚嫩，似乎还对自己的人生抱有没来由的信心，因此他敢于在狭小的牢笼里对着一个瓦肯人挑衅。他的眉毛在愤怒中虬结在一起，下唇被牙齿咬住，嘴角在愤怒颤抖。他的情绪向Spock扑面而来。Spock发现，即使在这样的状态下，他的奴隶仍然不失自己审美意义上的价值。

“我不是奴隶。”人类说。

Spock移动身体重心，在锁上输入指令。牢笼打开了。他的奴隶一动不动。

“我不是你的奴隶。”

人类重复着自己无可理喻的宣言。Spock叹了一口气，伸手将他的奴隶从笼子里拉了出来。人类的双脚在地上拖动了半米，突然狂乱地蹬着地面。Spock顺势松开了手，让人类自讨苦吃。他果然摔在了地上，毫无尊严地叉开腿。Spock无法理解人类无谓的举动。俯视着面前的场景，人类撑着地面踉跄着，绷直膝盖让自己站稳。他的眼睛堪堪与Spock的下巴齐平。他再次扬起脑袋，浑身的战意不言而喻，显然斗志再次充斥着他的四肢百骸。

有趣，但是毫无意义。

“我是你的主人，奴隶。”

Spock扯动手中的锁链，人类猛地跪在了地上，膝盖撞击处发出沉闷的声响。那听起来足以使一个人类发出痛苦的叫嚷声，然而他只是低下头弓起后背默默将痛苦在身体内消化。

5.3秒后人类抬起头，Spock观察到人类的眼眶周围浮起一圈红色，他的脸颊上有一道细长的水渍，人类用力咬合自己的牙齿，腮帮的肉鼓起，他的眼睛在剧烈的情绪中微微眯起。如此明显的情绪，然而Spock却不能分析出他的所思所想，他的欲求与目的。

人类张口，但没有马上说话，他深吸一口气，瓦肯空气中含氧量并不能让他感到舒适。

然后他站了起来，他的身体不再颤抖，他重拾了自己的身份——人类，战士，Spock

看到他结实的肩膀舒展开，他胳膊的肌肉隆起，握紧的拳头使得手臂内侧的肌肉紧绷——却是在一个瓦肯人的宫殿里。

-

第一天，Spock问他叫什么名字，是不是一个士兵。然后他取下了Jim脖子上的狗链子。Spock“宽宏大量”地允许他睡在卧室角落里的一张床上，并絮絮叨叨地说了一堆荣耀之类的屁话当做Jim的催眠曲。

第二天，他激怒了一个叫做Stonn的跟踪狂。Jim往他脚边吐了口痰。其实他不太擅长这个举动，但Stonn又惊又怒地瞪着眼睛的样子实在是可乐。Spock及时出现避免了他被Stonn扔下阳台，Jim思考了一下觉得没有必要和Spock道谢。

第三天，他身上的锁链没有被完全解开。Spock的仁慈仅及于解放他的双手为止。Jim哗啦啦地走在瓦肯人的房间里，用自己混乱的步伐宣示着存在感。他打量着那些看起来亮闪闪的器皿，在被他蓄意打碎后很快便换上了新的——瓦肯人是一个相当有效率的种族，Jim在战场上和战场外都充分领教了这一点。

Jim扯了扯身上小小的布片，一脚踢翻了身边的花瓶。Spock在房间的另一头抬起头。他的双腿正以不可思议的方式盘在一起。瓦肯人把自己的屁股稳当当放在那方垫子上之后便陷入了每日例行的放空。无论多少次Jim凑近他，做出要掐他的脖子或刺他肚子的样子，Spock都仿佛凝固一般一动不动。

“Jim，”Spock低沉的声音带着一丝教训的意味，“让仆人来清扫碎片。”

他拖着脚上的链子，感到脚踝日渐尖锐的疼痛。Jim用手掌撑开房门，对着走廊值班的仆人随意挥了挥手便又折返。他听到身后碎片在地上刮擦时卡啦卡啦的声音。Spock迎着他的视线睁开眼睛，沉默地看着他，他眼中的迷雾正缓缓散开。Jim不由好奇冥想中的Spock到底进入了什么样的世界里。

“昨天谢谢你。”没来由的冲动主导了他，Jim认认真真地说，“你可以把我脚上的链子也解开吗？”

Spock歪了歪头，他看起来既不惊讶也不像是陷入了某种考量，反而似乎一直等着Jim提出要求。

“不可再四处乱跑。”Spock仔细在Jim的脸上搜寻着什么。

Jim用拇指抓了抓脸颊，Spock的视线追随着他的小动作，又很快收回。哈，瓦肯人。Jim在心里嗤笑着，估算着自己四处走动后又被瓦肯人单手举起往阳台外扔的可能性，觉得这笔交易十分划算。

“好。”他说着，在地上坐下。仆人扔给他的裤子绷着他的大腿根，展现着瓦肯人奇异的癖好。Jim毫不在意地岔着腿，示意Spock解开链子。

瓦肯人的手稳稳地伸向他破皮的脚腕。Jim不耐地晃着膝盖，在最后的枷锁咣当落地的瞬间，他忍不住跳了起来。他感受着从未有过的轻松，觉得自己似乎能够飞到天上。

然后他看到了瓦肯人的天花板，瓦肯人的室内装饰，然后是Spock，他的“主人”，已经迅速地起身，站在他身前微微缩着胸口，藏在袖子下的手不知握住了什么。

Jim一脚踹开锁链，金属咣当咣当撞上墙角缩成一团，他松开咬紧的牙关。

“放轻松，Spock，”Jim扯出一个笑容，“我怎么可能打得过你呢？”

Spock一字一句地说着，似乎生怕Jim听不懂他的话：“你当知道，逃跑只会给你带来死亡，我也无法阻止。”

“还会带来Stonn。”Jim翻了个白眼。

Spock听到这句话后放松了戒备，他撑起的肩膀缓缓塌下。Jim看着瓦肯人赤裸的双脚感到自己侵入了Spock的私人空间。即使他自己衣不蔽体，而Spock穿着宽大的袍子，即使他在Spock的房间里已经无所事事地度过了三天。

他忍不住想着，一边向后朝着那个新换置的花瓶的方向后退，拉开与瓦肯人距离。他想着他和Spock之间总不会这样一直相安无事下去。有些事情必然要发生。

-

Jim踏进房间时，Spock刚从浴缸里起身。水流从他的头顶汩汩留下，仿佛山间奔腾的溪水。

他已经很久没看到活水了。Jim童年生活的地方有一条小溪，他喜欢和Sam在春天将要到来之时蹲在水边，等待冰面渐渐消融，露出河底沉睡已久的水草。

Spock站在原地，水流渐缓，他的脸颊上还挂着水珠。Jim心想这大概是一个瓦肯人最接近哭泣的状态。

“浴巾，Jim。”

瓦肯人盯着Jim，沉甸甸的目光磁石一般吸引住了Jim的视线。Jim将手中的浴巾往前一递，差点戳上瓦肯人的肚子。Spock开始擦拭自己的身体，发出一些干巴巴的摩擦声。Jim扭头，认真欣赏着空白的墙砖，光滑的砖面上有两道模糊的影子，静止不动的困兽和他的主人。

Jim听到哗哗的水声。继承人奢华的享受将进入循环系统，净化处理后再投入使用。或许会成为Jim喝进肚子里的杯中水。这个念头让Jim感到不适。他回过头看到Spock正背着手看向他，赤裸的胸膛和挂在架子上的长袍相映成趣。

“成年瓦肯人不会穿衣服吗？”Jim尖锐的疑问在水雾弥漫的浴室中显得有些空洞。

Spock挑起眉毛，有那么一瞬间Jim以为他会承认自己确实不会穿衣服，但他只是歪了歪脑袋，转身将袍子取下。长袍的下摆在地面的一小滩水上一扫而过，深色的布料看不清水渍的形状。

Spock凑近他的时候Jim皱起眉头，不知道Spock又想要他做什么。与其说是一个骄傲的继承人或者一个不太擅长使唤奴隶的主人，Spock更像是个别别扭扭目的不明的室友——如果，Jim想着，如果……

Spock退后一步，他们之间的空间涌进水雾。Jim走出浴室，将Spock的视线挡在门后。热气被瞬间驱散，水汽的离去带来些许凉意，他打了个哆嗦，站在属于Spock的房间里，拉扯着背心的下摆，在有限的活动空间里一时间竟不知道应当去向何处。

-

“你尚未使用你的礼物。”Stonn的干瘪的话语藏在外袍的领子后面，他将自己仔仔细细地藏在粗重的深色布匹之后，借这明显无力阻挡攻击的盾牌隔离Spock将会带来的危险。

但是Spock无意攻击Stonn。

对于Stonn肯定句式的询问，Spock无法想到一个得体的回答。于是他点头示意自己听到了对方的观点，并未放缓自己即将经过Stonn的步伐。

“但是你的身上沾满了人类的味道。”

Stonn开始用相称的步伐保持自己与Spock之间的距离，那不像是顺从的跟随，倒更像是灰尘牢牢附着着衣袍。Spock听到身后的瓦肯吸了吸鼻子，鉴定他所谓“人类的味道”。Stonn尖锐的质问在梁柱间大声回荡，带着几分得意洋洋，Spock已经很久没有从瓦肯人身上感受到这样强烈的满意。

“你甚至无法驾驭一个人类，一个低劣而弱小的物种，你缺乏能力，你在害怕，Spock，你体内的基因将使你永远无法成为一个真正的瓦肯战士。”

人类粉红色的身躯在Spock的脑海中一闪而过。Jim在房间里走动时拍在地上的脚板，转身时腰腹斜长的线条。Spock知道自己可以轻易折断人类的胳膊，卸下他的下巴，将他掀翻在地毯上。他可以轻易贯穿人类的身体，人类甚至来不及挣扎，他所有的痛苦会在强烈的攻击下化作呜咽，再也没有嘲讽，只剩下无尽的盐分的味道，只剩下汗水打湿Spock的皮肤。

——但Spock不会这样使用Jim。

Spock转过身，Stonn被继承人的袖子扫了个措手不及。他狼狈后退紧张皱眉的的样子多多少少让Spock体会到了Jim所描述的那个心情。

“别告诉我你不想揪他的头发，Spock。”Jim在他的脑海里夸张地挥舞着双手。

“与你无关，Stonn。”Spock背起手，他很少使用自己从父亲那里学来的挑眉技巧，但Stonn节奏混乱的呼吸让他知道自己做了一个正确的选择。

“确实，与你无关。”

T’pring的突然插话是Spock并未预测到的。她终止了自己沉默的状态，连同她站立的角落都似乎变得举足轻重。Stonn在这个宝贵的间隙恢复了稳重的站姿。继续无谓的争辩是毫无必要的。T’pring一如既往地我行我素，她郑重对剑拔弩张的两个男性瓦肯致意，然后便离开了走廊，似乎也带走了Stonn全部的斗志与注意力。这是一个有趣的细节。Spock观察着Stonn眼角的视线与T’pring行走的路线，决定一切到此为止。

“生生不息。”他举起手，刻意挡住了Stonn的视线。然后他转身，毫不担心对方是否会突然攻击自己。

-

“Spock。”

Spock曾经在资料片上看到名叫“狗”的动物。Amanda女士告诉Spock，人类从远古时代就开始驯化野兽为他们所用，有些成为食物，有些成为伙伴。狗便成为一种娱乐功能大于使用功能的宠物。“人类的好朋友。”母亲是这样评价狗的。Amanda甚至模仿狗吠叫的声音。Spock当时尚且年幼，他无法控制自己的笑声。他笑得如此开心，他感受着母亲的笑声与自己的交织在一起，体会到前所未有的快乐，似乎自己的思维与母亲的思维缠绕得更加紧密，以至于他甚至不在乎父亲是否会听到自己对情绪的放纵，也不惧怕父亲的惩罚。

“Spock？”Jim锲而不舍地喊着他，却不阐明自己的目的。Spock决定暂且将他搁置一边。

人类倾向于浪费。地球上丰富的资源使得人类失去了合理规划的能力。他们肆无忌惮地纵容身体排出水分。他们将动物用于娱乐，将植物用于欣赏。他们为了一些落后的能源供应杀害大量的同胞。Spock难以估测如果人类学会逻辑地思考，将会取得怎样超越瓦肯的成就。当然他们永远无法——

Jim对着他的耳朵大喊着：“Spock！”

Spock挑着眉毛转过身，他将书册放下，面对再也无法忽视的噪音。

“Jim，你应当叫我殿下。”Spock有些后知后觉地提醒Jim。

“你叫我Jim，我就可以叫你Spock。”

Jim耸耸肩，他轻松自如的样子与7.8日前充满敌意的姿态判若两人。Spock不能说自己偏爱Jim自在的样子。但他也不能欺骗自己不欣赏Jim撑着他的书桌强词夺理时神采奕奕的模样。

Spock知道自己和Jim必然会发生的事。就像他知道Jim完全可以呼唤他的名字，平视他的脸，或者朝着他的耳朵善意地叫嚷。

人类后退着倒在书桌对面的扶手椅上。这张椅子往日罕有使用，几乎成了Jim这几日的专属座位。Jim一条腿搭在扶手上摇摇晃晃，一副百无聊赖的样子。他新换的裤子勒着白花花的大腿，衣服的下摆往上折起，肚子上有一道浅红的抓痕，Spock知道如果顺着那个痕迹的方向绕过腰侧，在人类的后背有两道交叉的伤疤。

“你有没有点事情让我做？”他俯身伸手摸向Spock从办公室带回的PADD，瓦肯人先一步抽走了目标，Jim翻了个懒洋洋的白眼。

“你看，”Jim摊着手，看起来并不是十分失望，“你不让我发挥聪明才智帮你办公，我快无聊死了，我可是你的——”Jim咽了咽口水，“——我可在你的监护下啊，你应当呵护我、抚养我、令我身心愉悦。”

“鉴于你的敌军身份，让你处理敏感信息是不合逻辑的。”Spock顶着Jim的白眼镇定自若地陈述，“而当我提议你整理生活空间时，你表达出了强烈的不满。”

“你有家务机器人！Spock！我可是个智商高审美价值优越的人类！”

Jim夸张地挥舞着四肢，一不小心踹在书桌上，将自己反向推出了几米。他又迅速蹬着地板滑了回来，流畅的动作再一次令Spock暗自赞叹家具的多重妙用。Jim靠近Spock脸颊的灼热呼吸像是一个邀请，他汗湿的头发下挂着一颗水珠。

“Jim，”Spock听到自己的声音。这是一个罕有的体验，Spock感到一个计划正在脑中渐渐成型，而他几乎不曾有这样的冲动和期待，“你最近可有听到关于前线或地球政府的消息？”

“除了你告诉我的那些？”Jim摸着下巴，他仍然撑着那个笑容，脸颊肌肉夸张地提起，“没有其他的了。”

Spock点点头，他低头最后确认了PADD上的完成的文件锁上屏幕，抬头看向揉着脸的Jim。

“你是否有兴趣观察sehlat？”

人类猛地直起身：“是我想的那个sehlat吗？”

蓝色的眼睛在照明灯光下闪烁着难以忽视的光点，Spock知道自己找到了一个正确的提议。

-

Sehlat嗅着Jim的拳头时，人类兴奋地看向Spock，他咯咯笑着，然后一翻身跨过了围栏。

他很快便有了和Spock幼年时一样的冲动，将自己的身体尽可能地埋在sehlat柔软的毛发里。幼兽占据了Jim所有的注意力，他抚摸着sehlat的头，张开双臂拢着sehlat的身体。他像是一只体型较小的sehlat一样舒适惬意地坐在石头上，艰难地抱着怀里的新朋友。这和Spock所提议的观察行为相去甚远。他想起母亲展示给他的画册，那些和宠物狗玩耍的人类孩童。他第一次看到成年人类如此肆无忌惮地展现出幼童的举动。

他几乎是拖着Jim回到宫殿。

“我们还能过来吗？”Jim意犹未尽地趴在阳台上眺望着动物园的方向。

人类身上还穿着Spock借给他的袍子。卷起的袖子皱巴巴地挂在胳膊肘上，齐膝下摆被他潦草地塞进裤子里。Spock从浴室走出来，看到Jim背着光，他脸上的笑意仍然没有消失。Spock感到渴望。渴望人类的笑容持续。渴望偏向地平线的日光一直照耀着Jim的表情。尽管他知道人类不可能永远翘着嘴角。他渴望Jim的姿态惬意松弛的样子。他渴望Jim脸上的期待。

Jim走近他，从阳光下走向室内的阴凉。阳光从他的轮廓上滑下，没入脚下的影子。Jim忽然变得距离他很近很近。他伸手在Spock眼前晃了晃，指腹几乎擦过他的眼睛。

Spock握住了Jim的手。

-

你觉得我们在做什么，Spock？

起初他们亲吻。Spock摩挲着他肩头的手画着缓慢的圆圈。然后瓦肯人的舌头逐渐变得凶狠，像是刺进Jim口腔的剑。Jim Kirk被瓦肯人完完全全地压在身下，他动弹不得，瓦肯人的手脚仿佛是深深扎根在了床垫之中，绿色的血液在他的身躯中奔腾。他想象Spock在死后被埋葬在遥远的沙漠之中，在日月的变迁中他将会与雨水一同滋养原本干涸的土地，他将会化身一棵挺立风沙中的树，千百年存活。

眼下Spock只是在他的身体上摩擦着发出低吼的瓦肯人。人类和瓦肯抱成一团，Jim的指尖由于过分用力的抓握泛白。追求快感的冲动使得一切都变成了争斗。我们在做什么，Jim？他紧揪住脑海深处的疑问，被心中的不甘翻来覆去地诘问。不应该是这样。不应该是这个时间，不应该是这个Spock和这个Jim。但是这个Spock的嘴唇在他的胸膛上摸索着移动，粗糙的舌头在行进中留下水渍。忽然间Spock和他共处一室的起因变得比瓦肯的太阳还要晃眼。

性被赋予了太多脆弱美好的情感，灵魂的交流，身体融为一体，在激情的爱中升华。这些都不是。Jim撇过头避开Spock靠得过分贴近的嘴，忽然间涌上的抵抗让慌乱。Spock追逐着他的下巴凑上前，他的头发刺进Jim的眼睛中让他感到不适。他们的眼神在互相的试探中错开了。Jim扣在瓦肯人后脑勺的手用力向下压，在Spock的口中他长大嘴努力地吸气呼气，试图将胸膛中杂乱的情绪捋顺。

爱情，结合，这些都不是。交配是粗野的，是混乱污浊的，是征服与掌握，是一个个体在使用另一具身体。Spock想要将他的一部分插在他肉体，Spock要将自己的一部分留在他的身体里，它们污浊黏腻，它们会在Jim的身体里渐渐干涸冰冷，让Jim感到难受；它们埋得很深，难以清洗却毫无意义。它们终究会被Jim洗掉的。Spock的器官在穿戴齐全的袍子下张扬着，在Jim的身体上戳弄划拨。他无法逃避，他只能张开双腿将Spock锁在脚踝之下。Spock在Jim圈出的小小范围内晃动着。他们都躲藏在自己的衣衫掩饰之下。

Spock的手不停地揉捏着，一会儿拉扯着Jim，一会儿又折磨着自己。布料被汗水濡湿，Jim的声音在被牙齿咬破的嘴唇之后变成了痛呼。他听到Spock发出了一种原始的嘶吼。他们都撕下了文明的伪装，Spock望进他的眼睛里，他在瓦肯人深色的瞳孔中看到了火焰在跳动。

他起身的时候感到Spock的手若有若无地拂过他的肩膀。Jim耸了耸肩。Spock宫殿的房门很沉重，瓦肯人在他的身后喊他的名字。Jim向后暼了一眼，不确定自己害怕看见什么。

Spock坐在床边，他站起身的时候Jim闪身躲进了走廊。短暂的清凉让他松了一口气。灯火在夜幕中无声伫立着，他的后腰贴着墙，那是与Spock的手掌截然不同的温度。Jim听到侍女在墙角窃窃私语，也许所有能够思考能够交谈的智慧生物都不可避免地热衷交流带着异域风情的秘辛。

“……礼物……战俘……”

许久后Jim回到屋子里。瓦肯人认为礼物应当蜷缩在牢笼中，奴隶应当温驯地被使用。他的脚步绕开原本放置着笼子的位置。但他不是。Jim喃喃着。

-

Jim从梦境深处浮起。他对着Spock拍得平平整整的枕头眨了眨眼睛，翻个身用被子将自己严严实实地过了起来。几分钟后他挣扎着蹬开黏在脚上的被套滚下了床。他勉强在仆人进门前从衣柜里随手拣了一件袍子穿在身上。瓦肯奴隶的视线穿过他的身体，他们经过人类时仿佛Jim是一团密度过重的空气。Spock的气息包裹着他。Spock的袖子拢着Jim的手臂，Spock长袍的后摆在Jim行走时虚扶着他的臀部。他别别扭扭地在房间里晃荡了一圈。窗外有车辆驶过，Jim无法克制地注意到那些疲惫地搁在车窗上的脑袋。他将身上的衣服脱下卷成一团砸在了墙上。

他坐在椅子上靠着墙，半睡半醒，一阵阵风卷着浮尘，爱荷华街道上打斗的喧闹混合着酒与铁锈的味道略过他的鼻尖，他的脑袋碾着墙左右晃着又晕乎乎地蹭到了监狱的栏杆。他的指腹隐隐作痛。Jim被自己急促的呼吸吵醒，有什么事情发生了，他趴在门上，又跺着脚跑到窗前。又一辆车驶过。Jim不知道自己在等着什么，他不愿细想。

晌午的时候Spock出现在他的面前。瓦肯人的手背在身后，视线在Jim肩膀上起伏的线条上游移，最后从凹陷的小坑回到了人类的鼻尖。他伸出手，将PADD戳到Jim的鼻子下，动作准确有力，就像几个小时前他将自己的瓦肯生殖器凑到Jim的嘴边。

“Jim。”Spock的声音比起Jim上一次听到时要清晰地多，却低沉得多。

“这是什么。”

Jim接过瓦肯特产的昂贵小板子。Spock像是被人类的问题烫了一下，猛地缩回自己敏感的手。屏幕亮起时Jim眨了眨眼睛，他对着满眼的标准英语才想起，鉴于他支离破碎的瓦肯口语，Spock给他一份瓦肯语文件显然是不合逻辑的。

然后他才注意到挂在右上角熟悉的地球联邦标志。

“地球联邦与瓦肯帝国交换战俘有关事项。”Spock好心好意地念着。

瓦肯人的声音像是雷暴灌进人类的耳朵里，搅和着他尚未完全清醒的脑子。Jim瞪大眼睛试图看懂忽然间变得陌生难解的字母组合。词语争先恐后地涌入他的眼睛，过分复杂漫长的句子撑裂了他的眼眶。“交换战俘……”他扫视着名单，寻找着，在剧烈的心跳声中勉力维持自己模糊的视线，从未感到如此地恐惧。“……James Tiberius Kirk。这不可能。”

他检查着拼写，又细细将文件又读了一遍。他反复看着自己的名字。他叫做James吗？他的母亲是那样呼喊他的吗？瓦肯上是否还有一个中间名也是罗马帝王的人类战俘？他磨去指纹的手指在父亲的姓氏上摩挲着。每一次他都惶恐地害怕那些单词忽然变了样子，每一次他又笃定自己没有看错。

是的。他喃喃自语着，是的。

“我要回去了。”他抬起头，发现自己不知何时已经坐了下来。Spock依然在房间里。在他的面前。他还维持着站姿。当人类的世界骤然天翻地覆，Spock却像是深深凿进海床的锚沉默不动。Spock低头看着他，他们的膝盖轻轻靠在一起。Spock点点头，Jim忽然膝盖一软，彻底地陷入了现实世界，陷入了身下的座椅。

Spock低声说：“是的，Jim，你要回去了。恭喜。”

他的心在Spock肯定的回答下忽然就不再狂跳了，他的脚结结实实地踩在了地板上，甚至还隐隐踩在到了Spock的脚趾头。

Spock的存在感变得和他手上的PADD一样强烈。

“官方记录上我并不是被俘……我已经被抹去了。我应该感谢谁呢？”

Jim看着Spock——Jim仔仔细细地看着瓦肯人。他在不久前终于用双手和嘴唇探索过的“这一个”瓦肯人。他忽然意识到自己从如此清楚地看到Spock眼睛里的倒影。Spock依然看着他，他看向Jim的视线像是打量着全宇宙唯一一个人类。现在他把这个人类送走了。Jim心想他应该说声谢谢。

“三个小时后将有人将你送往集合点。你将在集合点短暂休整。”Spock说，“飞船今日下午预计9时抵达瓦肯。”

Jim站起身时Spock像是随着Jim身份的恢复变成了另一个瓦肯。Spock殿下。Jim从全世界唯一一个人类变成了一团密度过重的空气。殿下。Jim第一次认真地在心里掂量着这个沉甸甸的称号。瓦肯的Spock殿下，和地球的列兵Jim。他们的相遇是多么戏剧性的一场灾难。

“我们还会再见面吗？”

“我不知道，Jim。”Spock推开门，“我3.5分钟后还有一个会议。”

他还没有道谢。Jim焦急地冲上前，从未这样为一个礼貌用语而着急上火：“Spock！等等！”

Spock的手还扶在门上。他看着Jim，他总是看着Jim却不言不语，等着Jim主动解开他眼睛里隐藏的情绪。然而Jim是俘虏，是礼物，是士兵，不是猜谜语的孩子。Jim举起手，他心想这是他第一次也是最后一次做这个奇怪的动作。“生生不息。”他说。

“繁荣昌盛。”Spock接上他未说完的话，像是对上了一个暗号。

Spock的袍角从门缝中溜过，Jim攥紧了手。然后门在Spock的身后、Jim的面前关上了。

-

贸易协定签订的那一天Joanna McCoy完全忘了还有这么件政治大事件在他们头顶深空处发生。并不是说她作为一名星联军官失职还是怎么造，实在是Jim叔叔不停地敲着他的门，每隔三分钟便推着轮椅在客厅大声赞叹今日的天气是如何适合散步。McCoy v.s. Kirk的对战记录从来都是Kirk完胜。Joanna装模作样地在沙发上摆弄了一会儿积压的文件工作，终于成功克制下自己无用的倔强，将搭在靠垫上的围巾绕上脖子。

“很衬你的眼睛，小南瓜。”Jim咧开嘴，为了自己的胜利而得意洋洋。

Joanna挑挑眉毛将翻白眼的冲动从脑子里拂开。Jim从轮椅上一跃而起。当失去行动能力时Jim总是为了自己要被抱上轮椅才能行动而大发脾气，现在他腿伤终于痊愈，轮椅却成为了他最心爱的玩具。Joanna没好气地将挡在面前的轮子一脚踢开，紧跟着摇头晃脑吹着口哨的叔叔走出了门。

旧金山的空气还渗着丝丝缕缕的寒气，Jim东张西望地看着街道上的往来人群，时不时像身边的姑娘抛去一两句俏皮话。几分钟后他们在公园找到了一张还算干净的椅子。Joanna在Jim一屁股坐下前扫开了垃圾和枯枝。

“我去买咖啡。”她说。

Jim眨眨眼：“有热狗就更好啦！谢谢你，亲爱的。”

Joanna咽下就要说出口的那句：“最后一次。”她知道这绝不是自己最后一次。或许她那个和Jim Kirk斗智斗勇大半辈子的爸爸可以做到在Jim笑嘻嘻地提出要求前就坚定拒绝的明智行为，但是医生此刻还在病房里恐吓病人，无暇顾及公园里的小小事件，而她还年轻，需要更多的锻炼。

年轻的Joanna踩着身后来自长辈的加油助威，利索地甩着马尾辫走向摊位。咖啡，热狗，她毫不犹豫地给自己买了包软糖奖励辛劳的一天。脚下的影子在等候中逐渐拉长，但白日正逐渐抢夺会被黑夜占领的时间，Joanna对春天和夏天的到来无比期待。

她转过身时看到一个身影出现在长椅边。Jim似乎正和他说着什么，Joanna猜他正游刃有余地用Kirk式的典型魅力招待着又一个崇拜者。陌生人的手背在身后，Joanna眯起眼睛打量着他的身形——瘦长，挺拔，修长的身体裹在黑色的大衣里，他摘下黑色的毛线帽露出了——

Joanna悠闲的步伐猛地加快，她向着Jim的方向小跑过去，紧密地观察着瓦肯人的举动。一百个瓦肯人在海关限制令正式取消前出现在地球上的理由在她脑海里闪现。她必须保持警惕，她心想，就像爸爸叮嘱的那样，即使Jim坚持瓦肯人不全都是民粹主义和混蛋——

瓦肯人在身后扣紧的手松开垂了下来，Joanna看到Jim站起身。不知何时起他们站得过于靠近了，Jim前倾的身体几乎贴上了瓦肯人的胸口。瓦肯人稍微后退，但是他并没有和Jim拉开一个合适的距离——粗鲁，无礼。Joanna在心里痛骂着。

“你！先生 ！”

瓦肯人没有对她的喊声做出反应。实际上Jim也没有。遥远的距离模糊了他们的表情。Jim似乎说着什么。Joanna痛恨起脚上新买的皮鞋。她再也不会光顾那家鞋店。Jim对她摆摆手，但是他仍然保持着和瓦肯人面对面的姿势。有什么地方不对。Joanna不由自主地放慢步伐，然后她停了下来。

Jim伸出手，像是一个站在货架上姿势尴尬的乐高玩具。他的手虚拢着瓦肯人僵硬笔挺的身躯，仰着脸。

“Spock。”Jim说。

瓦肯人抖了一下，Joanna瞪大了眼睛看着一切。Jim的手终于落在被唤作Spock的瓦肯人的后背，仿佛他再也支撑不住双手的重量。他将瓦肯人拉进自己的怀里。瓦肯人顺从地倾斜。他们像是两棵相隔了百米种植，枝桠却在半空紧密交缠的大树；像是两朵逐渐融化在一起的云。瓦肯人有那么一会儿像是一根支在墙壁上的木棍，他的额头踌躇着，终于落在了Jim的颈窝。他轻轻转动着脑袋，像是要钻进Jim的身体里。他的身躯不再笔直了，他隆起的后背瘫软、塌陷。他的手攀附着Jim的肩膀，手指陷入了Jim厚重的外套里。

“Jim。”瓦肯人说，“我们又见面了。”

然后他们亲吻，他们的手交握紧扣。Joanna转过了身。不知何时，她已经泪流满面。


End file.
